Many games have had their origin in pre-historic times. One such game, referred to now as "hounds and jackals" is one of those games which is not played today because its details in both structure and rules have been lost in antiquity, although apparently it had both amusement and educational attributes. It is an object of the present invention to resurrect "hounds and jackals" by providing modern means such as a game board, game pieces and other materials to accomplish the aims and purposes of the game. It is a further purpose of the invention to provide an enjoyable and popular game. In particular, it is an object to develop a new game, game board and attractive packing therefor.
These objects and advantages together with others will be apparent from the following disclosure.